Enséñame
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: ¿Porque quieres irte? ¿Porque justamente ahora? !Me lo prometiste! !Prometiste que me enseñarías a quererte! ¿No puedes... quedarte...? Enséñame... enséñame a quererte solo un poco mas... y así, no te odiare por esto.


**Título:** Enséñame.

**Canción:** Enséñame de RBD (Recomiendo que la escuchen ^^

**Dedicatoria:** BeOneWithSara (Por tu cumpleaños atrasado)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Enséñame**

Sumerjo la cabeza en mi almohada tratando con eso de sentirme un poco mejor, y es que a pesar de todo este tiempo aún me es imposible olvidarme de lo sucedido.

Joder…

Estoy triste. ¡¿Quién me manda a mí a estar así? ¡No quiero, maldición! ¡No quiero que se vaya!

¡¿Por qué carajos te tienes que ir, bastardo? ¡Ahora que por fin me decidí! ¡No puedes ser tan cabeza hueca, idiota!

Y es que… aunque lo niegue, aunque diga que no me importa… aun así, me duele el pensar que lo nuestro se puede terminar…

¡¿Quién carajos puede tener una relación a larga distancia? ¡Te tendrías que quedar conmigo, bastardo! ¡Soy tu novio, joder! ¡Debes escucharme!

Pero… no puedo expresarlo… ¿Cómo decírtelo? Eres un ciego que no se entera de nada…

Y pensar que ya pasaron dos semanas de ello…

_-¡¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS A ESPAÑA, ANTONIO ESTÚPIDO?-_

_-Bueno… me ofrecieron una beca para terminar mi carrera allí, es una oportunidad única Lovi…-_

_-Y YO QUE SOY ¿EH? ¿NO TE PUSISTE A PENSAR EN MÍ, BASTARDO?-_

_-¡Claro que sí, Lovi! ¡Por eso les pedí que me den un tiempo para pensarlo! ¡No quiero irme sin avisarte!-_

_-¿Sin avisarme? Claro, tú decides marcharte cuando llevamos tres años juntos y yo me tengo que quedar conforme ¿No? ¡Pues vete al carajo! ¡A mí no me importa!-_

_-¡Lovi eso no es lo que quiero decirte!-_

_-¡No quiero oír nada! ¡Ya me quedó bastante claro! ¡Vete ahora, bastardo! ¡No te necesito!-_

_-¡Loviiii, déjame hablar! ¡No es como tú dices!-_

_-Ya te dije: no me importa. Me voy a mi casa-_

_-¡Lovino! ¡Lovino, escúchame! ¡Lovinoooo!-_

Tal vez no debí precipitarme tanto…

¡A la mierda! ¿Cómo querías que actuara entonces? ¡Sabes bien como soy! ¡No puedo actuar! ¡No puedo fingir que no me duele! Solo puedo ocultarlo con palabras hirientes…

Y lo peor es que sé que mis palabras te lastiman.

¿Para qué engañarme?

Se bien que mueres por mi…

Se bien que vives por mí…

Y que nunca me has dejado atrás… ni siquiera cuando tus padres murieron y te quedaste solo… ¡Es más! ¡En ese momento estuviste aún más conmigo! No lo entiendo, maldición… después de todo lo que pasamos… ¿Por qué de repente quieres terminar con todo?

Nunca nada importó entre nosotros… te daba igual mi personalidad, incluso cuando daba miedo… seguiste a mi lado…

¿Sabes lo que eres para mí? Seguramente no… porque nunca te lo demostré…

Pero deberías saberlo… deberías saber que vives en mí, siempre junto a mi…

En mi interior. En el interior de mi corazón confundido.

Confundido por tantos sentimientos contradictorios que me atacan.

¡Hasta me he vuelto un cursi por tu culpa! Joder… si eso no prueba que te quiero no sé qué lo hará…

Antonio, en este momento, ¿Serías capaz de venir hacia mí? ¿Serías capaz de hacerme un favor?

El mismo favor que te pedí aquella noche en el que acepté salir contigo…

¿Lo recuerdas?

_-Lovi, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Le pasó algo a tu hermano? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? ¡Espera ya lo hago!-_

_-¡Cállate, maldición! ¡No sucedió nada de eso, mierda!-_

_-Entonces, ¿Para qué me citaste? Es algo raro en ti…-_

_-¡Lo sabrías si cerraras tu bocota un momento!-_

_-Vale, ya me callo. Pero dime que te pasa-_

_-Bien… ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas cuando… cuando…? ¡Tsk! ¡Cuando me dijiste eso!-_

_-¿Eso?-_

_-¡Eso! ¡Ya sabes!-_

_-No lo sé, Lovi, ¿A qué te refieres con "eso"?-_

_-¡Eso! ¡Lo que me dijiste aquella vez, bastardo!-_

_-Eso… eso… ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al día que me declaré?_

_-Sí… bueno… ya tengo una respuesta-_

_-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡¿Y cuál es?-_

_-Que… si eres capaz de enseñarme lo que es querer a alguien… acepto-_

_-¡Si! ¡Lovi aceptó! _

_-¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¡No te he permitido que me abraces!-_

_-¡Lo prometo, Lovi! ¡Prometo enseñarte todo lo que necesites hasta que me ames tanto como yo! ¡Soy tan feliz!-_

_-¡Que me sueltes, carajo! ¡Me voy a marear! Y si… más te vale cumplir… idiota-_

Si pudieras enseñarme… a quererte tan solo un poco más… a sentir todo el amor que me das… tal vez pueda convencerte de quedarte… quedarte a mi lado…

A desvanecer el frío que siento ahora… por el pensamiento de tu partida…

Antonio, quiero verte… aquí, ahora… ¡Ya!

Quiero verte, joder…

-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-

La luz del sol hizo que me levantara, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que me quedé dormido, pero supongo que pasó entre medio de mis cavilaciones.

Otro día se agregó a los ya contados desde que no te veo. Y me sigo sintiendo tan mal como ayer. Ya ni me reconozco… siento que estoy en un estado completamente opuesto al común… ni ganas de maldecir tengo hoy… esto es grave…

Antonio…

Tu nombre es como una mantra en mi cabeza… no puedo pensar en nada más…

Antonio…

Antonio Fernández Carriedo…

El idiota de Antonio Fernández Carriedo…

Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

_-Y este es su nuevo compañero: Antonio Fernández Carriedo, viene de España, espero que lo traten bien y lo integren…-_

_El chico nuevo. _

_El guapo chico nuevo, según las chicas._

_El amigable chico nuevo, según los chicos._

_El idiota de sonrisa estúpida, según Lovino._

_-¡Hola, me llamo Antonio, mucho gusto! ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-No te interesa, tarado-_

_-Jajaja, que gracioso… ¡Ey! ¡Seamos amigos! -_

_-No-_

_-¡Vamos! ¡Te caeré bien!-_

_-Lo dudo-_

_-No importa, haré mi mejor esfuerzo hasta que lo logre, ya verás, seremos mejores amigos-_

…

…

_-¡Loviiiiiii, espérameeeee!-_

_-¡Que me llamo Lovino, joder! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?-_

_-¡Pero Lovi queda mejor! ¡Lovi es precioso!-_

_-¡Cá-cállate, bastardo!-_

_-¡Estás rojo Lovi! ¡Pareces un tomate!-_

_-¡Que te calles carajo!-_

_-¡Fusososososo!-_

_-¡TE ODIO ANTONIO!-_

_-¡Yo también te quiero, Lovi!-_

_-¡Che merda*!_

Esos días fueron una autentica tortura… con él persiguiéndome de aquí para allá, peor que un acosador.

¡Lo juro! ¡Era desesperante!

La leve sonrisa que surcó mi rostro unos segundos desapareció con la misma rapidez al volver a la realidad.

Debería dejar de recordar… solo me hace más mal… pero, también me alegra, ¿Quién me entiende? Joder…

_Ring Ring_

¿Quién me llama a estas horas de la mañana?

Si es Feliciano con alguna de sus raras preguntas juro que lo mato…

— **¿Bueno?**— expreso sin ánimos, con una voz monótona que hasta a mí me sorprende. ¿Qué le pasó a mi mal carácter?

—**Lovino, tenemos que hablar.**

¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que ser él! ¿Qué le contesto? No se cómo sentirme… feliz, triste… vacío.

—**Por favor Lovi, solo necesito cinco minutos.**

— **¡Deja de llamarme Lovi, joder!** — reacciono sin pensarlo. Qué suerte… algo me queda de mi personalidad…

— **¡Pero Lovi suena mejor!**

— **¡Cierra el pico bastardo! ¡Tienes cinco minutos y los estoy contando!** — grito con fuerza. Mi energía regresa… vuelvo a actuar con normalidad. Este idiota es el único que puede lograr eso…

—**Jajaja, me alegra que estés igual que siempre. Escucha Lovi… solo quiero decirte… perdón, debí decirte como eran las cosas de otra forma, pero ¡Lo entendiste mal! ¡Yo no te voy a dejar! ¡Sería incapaz de hacerlo!**

— **¿Y entonces qué? ¿Planeas que me quede aquí esperando a que regreses? ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso, maldición!**

— **¡Claro que no, Lovi! **

— **¡PUES ENTONCES EXPLICAME A QUE TE REFIERES, JODER! ¡ESTOY HARTO ANTONIO!**

—**Lovi… ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que te enseñara a quererme?**

—**Sí…**

¿A dónde quiere llegar? ¡Que se deje de dar rodeos de una vez, maldición! Es desesperante. Por supuesto que recuerdo eso ¡Me he pasado todo este tiempo solo recordando los momentos que viví con él!

Y simplemente para pasarlo mal… para darme cuenta que todo me ha salido mal… porque él se irá y me dejará aquí, por mucho que diga que no es lo que quiere…

— **¿Lo he logrado?**

— **¿Eh?**

Repito: ¿Eh?

— **¿He logrado que me quieras tanto como yo te quiero? Y por favor… esta vez, se sincero… necesito saber…**

¿Qué… mierda? ¿Cómo… cómo contesto?

¡NO ME PUEDEN METER SEMEJANTE PRESIÓN, JODER!

¿Qué decir?

—**Yo… **

Las palabras se me traban. No puedo, ¡No puedo, joder!

—**Yo… en realidad…**

Todo este tiempo…

Tú me enseñaste…

Tú lograste…

Lograste que yo…

—**Te quiera aún más de lo que yo mismo imagino…**— murmuré en voz baja perdido en mis pensamientos. Pero eso no evito que él escuchara.

— **¿En serio? ¿En serio me quieres, Lovi?** — ¿escuchó? Joder… su voz de repente tomó un tono alegre, está feliz de lo que dije…

—**¿Crees que seguiría contigo o te reclamaría el que te marches si no fuera así, imbécil?** — bien, los insultos son algo que no puedo dejar. Además, no pueden pedir mucho ¡Es más ingenuo e idiota que él come-hamburguesas estadounidense! Y ese ya es lo suficientemente tonto…

— **¡Me quieres! ¡Me quieres, Lovi! ¡Fusosososo! **

¿Ven lo que digo?

— **¿Puedes dejar tus estupideces y decirme para que llamaste? ¡Te quedan dos minutos!**

Él paró sus gritos de alegría y un silencio se formó. Raro, eso sí que asustaba.

—**Me iré a España a estudiar mi carrera…**

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso en mi cara? Bueno… en mi oído, por el teléfono…

— **¿Y PORQUE MIERDA…?**

—**Pero, solo si tú te vas conmigo.**

¿Eh? Parpadee incrédulo ante sus palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien o ya alucinaba?

—**Lo que oíste Lovi, esa fue mi condición. Les dije que yo me iba solo si tú me acompañabas.**

Ese idiota… todo este tiempo…

—**An-Antonio…**

— **¿Qué dices, Lovi? ¿Te vienes conmigo? ¡Prometo hacerte muy feliz!**

Idiota… idiota Antonio…

—**E-eres un –bas-bastardo, Antonio…**

—**Lovi, ¿Estas llorando?**

— **¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es solo el tonto de mi hermano que está pelando cebollas y una se me metió a los ojos! ¡Deja de pensar estupideces!**

—**Ay Lovi… no seas malo…**

—**Acepto.**

—**¿Eh? **

—**¡Dije que acepto irme contigo, joder! ¿Acaso nunca escuchas?**

—**¡¿En serio, Lovi?**

—**¡¿Por qué mierda te mentiría?**

—**¡Fusososososo! ¡Lovi aceptó! ¡Aceptó! ¡Te amo, Lovi! ¡Mucho, mucho!**

—**¡Cállate, maldición! **

—**¡Jajaja!**

…

Eso fue todo. Ahora mismo estamos en el avión rumbo a España. Mis padres se lo tomaron bastante bien a mi partida. El único que se puso a llorar como niñita fue Feliciano, pero el acho patatas lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no me iría para siempre, por una vez en su vida hace algo bien…

Ya no interesa. Por primera vez estoy haciendo algo porque realmente quiero. Y no es irme a España mi deseo, sino quedarme con la causa del viaje. Con él. Con Antonio.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo a Madrid, España. Aterrizaremos en unos minutos, hacer el favor de ir preparándose… repito, pasajeros del vuelo a Madrid, España…"_

—**¡Ya casi llegamos, Lovi! ¿No estas emocionado?**

—**¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Es solo una puñetera ciudad como cualquier otra!**

—**¡Awww! ¡Pero Lovi! ¡Es la ciudad en donde nací!**

—**¡Con más razón entonces!**

Sí. Llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Pero, en realidad, cualquier lugar será un hogar para mí, mientras esté con él. La única persona que me enseñó a querer, a amar de verdad…

Y de la que seguiré aprendiendo sobre esto a lo que denominan amor.

Por eso, Antonio: enséñame, a quererte un poco más, tan solo un poco más de lo que ya lo hago…

Y así, recordaré porque sigo a tu lado siempre.

Tan solo, enséñame.

**The End…**

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Holas! ¡Sep! ¡Nuevo One Shot! Un regalo para una amiga española a la que quiero ^^

Espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado xD

Y a todos los demás que también leyeron, ojalá les haya gustado también ^^ nos vemos en el próximo fic que haga. ¡Las quiero mucho!

¡Bye, Bye! ¡Cuídense!

Se despide: Remula Black.

PD: ¡Segundo regalo del día! ¡Quedan dos!


End file.
